


I think of you each night

by Choiiiannievisser



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Autistic Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Jared Kleinman, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choiiiannievisser/pseuds/Choiiiannievisser
Summary: The new teacher Evan Hansen seems to get under the computer science teacher (Jared Kleinman) skin. They seem to always be bickering about everything. Idiots. That’s what they are.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Klienman, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I think of you each night

Evan Hansen. 

Jared had been hearing it all day from his students. He was apparently the new english teacher and while he talked fast he was very good and helpful once he had calmed down. However some of the more mean students said they thought he was weird. 

He was sick of the name. Mr.Hansen. He just wanted to get on with lessons as normal. He didn’t care about the new teacher. 

Ryan, a student who didn’t know how to shut up, slammed his head into the desk. “sir, i don’t get it. i can’t stand this subject.”

“then sit you fool” 

-

Evan was having a rough first day. He struggled to read the room of his students and his hands felt sweatier than usual so he feared shaking other teachers hands. 

he sighed and slumped in his desk. He was marking a couple students work in his free period. He really enjoyed a couple of them. This girl called Annie wrote a story about an unrequited feeling of love deep within a stone cold bitch. He smiled, hoping that it was true that even the most horrible people felt love and compassion sometimes.

“hi! Mr.Hansen is it? I’m Mrs.Murphy but call me Zoe. i teach art and photography. i thought i’d invite you to eat lunch with the rest of us.” 

she reached out her hand to shake evans and he immediately panicked, wiping his hands on his white shirt and shaking it carefully and quickly.

“uh i would love to but you know people don’t really know me and i have work to mark and i wouldn’t want to intrude i’m not very good at talking to people and-“

“hey, it’s alright! just, think about it? we’d love to see you there.”

-

at lunch Jared was sitting on the sofa backwards, dangling upside down. he had pasta sauce all around his mouth and he was laughing in a loud manner that made everyone cringe but laugh with him. 

evan slowly entered the room, fiddling with the end of his shirt. he had his sushi box tucked under his arm. 

“Hansen!” zoe jumped up and showed him to a seat. “This is our small group of teachers. Alana teaches media studies and mathematics. Connor teaches science. and Jared over there teaches Computer science. There’s also Miguel but he’s sick. he teaches drama.” 

“hi! i’m evan! i teach english but that’s not important you probably don’t even want to know and you probably want me to shut up i don’t even know why i’m talking i’m sorry.”

“don’t apologise Evan!” Alana smiled.

“so why is everyone talking about you?” Jared asked. 

“people are talking about me? are they saying good things or bad things? am i doing okay? oh god what if-“

“breathe dude.” connor said “it’s fine. i’ve heard good things”

“i honestly don’t want to hear about hansen, it’s tiring.” 

“Jared! Ignore him Evan!”

“no it’s fine i’m sorry” evan said, now slowly eating his sushi. he tried not to eat messily as beat as he could and he thanked the lord the sushi didn’t crumble in his hands. 

and that’s when it all started. The Hansen Klienman war.


End file.
